Adam and Evil
by NekoSama
Summary: Arnaud kidnaps Darien and Adam Chapter 3 is up!
1. Surprise

Adam and Evil  
Fanfic by: NekoSama (aka Chris) and LucieSama  
Email: nekosama@ix.netcom.com and SnickerzBunny@aol.com  
Catagory:Angst  
Rating: R for violence and sexual content (some mild slash)  
Spoilers: Johnny Apocalypse  
Summary: Arnaud steals Adam and captures Darien  
Standard disclaimer: The Invisible Man and all the characters are not ours and are used without permission. We are not getting paid for this.  
  
A/N: This story is written on the basis that 'Money for Nothing' parts 1 and 2 never happened.  
  
  
Arnaud skimmed through the files he'd gotten from the Russian spies. He found the notes pertaining to an expieriment on a baby.  
  
Arnaud smiled as he continued reading. "This could be very useful to me. VERY useful!"  
  
---  
  
Adam Reese drifted through a world of foggy floating colors and light. He could vaguely remember a time before the cold and sleep but the memories eluded his grasp. He wondered when he would awake from his living dream but let that thought go and just drifted...  
  
---  
  
Arnaud tapped into the Agency's system trying to locate where the boy had been taken. He cursed to himself when he couldn't get the information. There was only a notation about a secret lab, but no place had been named.  
  
Arnaud did see that the cryo pod they had the boy in was from Chrysalis, however. "I wonder if they have a homing beacon on the pod?" Arnaud mused.  
  
He smiled at that thought. A homing beacon signal would lead him right to the boy. Now he just had to find out if there was a beacon AND what frequency it was on.  
  
---  
  
Adam caught a memory, briefly, and held to it tightly. A face--but no name. He gave a mental sigh and let it go, watched it flit off into the icy embrace of his home.   
  
---  
  
Arnaud was able to find a Chrysalis agent who was willing to sell information.  
  
"A million dollars?" Arnaud growled at the man.  
  
"Hey, by doing this I am basically putting a price on my head. I need to be able to disappear," he replied.  
  
"Of course," Arnaud sighed. He gave the man an address and told him to meet hime there in an hour.  
  
They met in a small warehouse. "Where's the money?"  
  
"Right here," and Arnaud held up a briefcase.  
  
The man relaxed a little and traded Arnaud a disk for the briefcase.  
  
"Sit down," Arnaud ordered.  
  
"What for?"  
  
"I need to make sure this is the information I requested," Arnaud said as he pulled out a gun training it on the man's head.  
  
The man sat down and watched as Arnaud put the disk into his laptop.   
  
Arnaud scrolled through the files on the cryo pods and then the information on Adam Reese. He grinned and closed his laptop. "Thank you." Arnaud stood and shot the man in the head, watching it explode with amusement. "Now you don't have to worry about the price on your head."  
  
He picked up his laptop and the briefcase and went out to his car.  
  
---  
  
"Hey buddy," Darien Fawkes said, taking a seat on the bench near the frozen cryopod which looked far too much like a coffin to him, "how's it goin'? I'm sorry I haven't visited much but, ya know, job and all." He paused and patted the top of the cryopod. "So, I was thinking, I mean..."   
  
He paused and blew his breath out with a hissing sound. "Man Adam, I don't know when we're gonna get you out of there. Keeper's been working on it but she doesn't seem to optimistic, and I... well, I just don't know, buddy...just don't know much anymore."  
  
Darien sighed and rubbed his eyes with his hand. "I should get going pretty soon actually. They don't like it when I come here." He stopped speaking abruptly and looked around. "Shit. I heard a door..."  
  
Arnaud was shocked to see Darien sitting on a chair next to the pod, but he was glad that he'd had the foresight to bring his tranquelizer gun. He had needed to keep at least on of the techs alive to get access to the inner levels. Now he had a double prize.  
  
"Hello, Fawkes. Nice to see you," he said in a sweet tone.  
  
Darien's head snapped up. "Arnaud--what the fuck?!" Adrenaline surged through his body and he quicksilvered. "Okay," he said icily, "what the hell are you doing here, Arnaud?"  
  
Arnaud put his sunglasses on as he chuckled to himself. For some reason he seemed to carry them with him everywhere. "I'd love to chat, but I'm in a bit of a hurry right now," he replied. He shot a dart into Darien and waited for it to take effect.   
  
Darien opened his mouth to say something but toppled over and flaked as he lost control of the quicksilver. The last thing he saw was Arnaud's smiling face standing over him, and then his mind drifted into fuzzy blankness...  
  
"The pod is ready for tranfer," Arnaud said into the walkie-talkie. "and I have and extra passanger as well." Arnaud glanced at Darien's form beneath him. After all this time he finally had Darien Fawkes, and he had such plans for both Fawkes and the boy.  
  
  
---  
  
Darien cracked his eyes open and was met with blinding white brightness. He moaned and tried to reach up to cover his eyes...but couldn't. Realization hit him and his eyes snapped open. A padded room. And a straitjacket.   
  
"DAMMIT!" he bellowed, struggling to sit upright, "ARNAUD! LET ME OUT!"   
  
Arnaud laughed as he watched Darien struggling in the jacket. He had his scientists working with a blood sample that he'd taken from the lab. He wanted to have the cure ready just in case.  
  
He knew that he had some time though, so he decided to have a little fun. He opened the door to the padded room and went inside. He aimed his gun at Darien and leaned back against the door. "Good morning, Fawkes. I hope you slept well."  
  
"Fuck you too," Darien snarled, not facing Arnaud. "What the hell do you want with me? Never mind, I know. You wanna rip the goddamned gland out of my head." He gave a sickly smile. "I hope you have fun."  
  
"Actually, I don't want the gland. At least not at the moment. I have 'other' plans for you," and he stepped a little closer to Darien, his eyes roaming up and down his body.  
  
Darien exhaled in slight relief...and then he looked over and saw the unmistakably predatorial look in Arnaud's eyes. "What the hell do you mean, 'other' plans? I don't like the sound of that."   
  
He turned away again and laughed quietly to himself. "It's a good thing you have counteragent, huh?" he let the quicksilver slide up his body like a trail of icy ants. "Cause you're sure as hell gonna need it. If I wasn't in this straitjacket..."  
  
Arnaud rolled his eyes and put his sunglasses on. "Yes, yes, I know. Really monsieur, I'm sure you and I can think of something other than trying to kill each other all of the time," Arnaud sighed taking another step closer to Darien.  
  
"Yeah," Darien spat, "like playing Monopoly. Sure. Just as long as I get the dog." He laughed, bitterly, and looked back over at Arnaud, who was looking at him with his arms folded over his chest and those damn sunglasses on.   
  
"Okay, okay, I give up. What are you thinking of here? I suck at chess, by the way, so if it's chess then you should reconsider. I have read some Shakespeare and I'd just be perfectly happy to discuss the Bard with you." Darien's voice dripped sarcasm but he kept his face straight. "Or would you rather--"   
  
Arnaud grabbed Darien and kissed him ignoring the cold from the quicksilver coating. The interior of Darien's mouth was warm and very pleasant. He pushed his tongue inside, since Darien's shock had frozen him in place.  
  
When Darien recovered from his initial shock and realized that yes Arnaud was kissing him, his immediate reaction was to writhe and try to throw Arnaud off.   
  
'This isn't RIGHT!' his mind screamed at him in hysteria, and he tended to agree. 'It's not RIGHT and it's not going to CONTINUE!' He didn't realize that his quicksilver had flaked off, because his eyes were squeezed shut in denial.  
  
Arnaud kept a firm grip on Darien as he continued to kiss him. 'He doesn't realize that fighting me will not make me want him any less,' he thought. 'in fact it makes the challenge of having him even more of a thrill.' Arnaud released Darien after another moment and stepped away smiling triumphantly.  
  
Darien blinked. And blinked again. And blinked yet again. His mouth worked but no sounds came out. Finally, he managed to get out in a rather choked voice, "What was that about?"   
  
He turned his eyes upwards to look at Arnaud but found he couldn't for very long and settled for looking at the blank, monotonous white floor.  
  
"You wanted to know what my plans for you were so I just gave you a small taste, or rather took a small taste," he purred.   
  
"Okay, wake me up please, someone," Darien said weakly, flopping over till he was face-down on the stark white bed.   
  
He had the sudden urge to cry, or to laugh, and couldn't decide which to do, so he did neither. 'This is so screwed up,' he thought, and then with a sense of irony, 'and that makes it fit perfectly with my life.'   
  
Arnaud smiled, his eyes half lidded and sat down next to Darien. He massaged Darien shoulders feeling the tight muscles under his fingers. "You should learn to relax, Darien," he leaned close and blew a warm breath into Darien's ear.  
  
Darien jumped. "Ha. Easy for you to say," he muttered, blowing his breath out as Arnaud's hands hit a knot in his back. "My life, pal, is nothing but trouble."  
  
And despite his will not to relax, Darien was. His barriers were falling despite anything he tried and butterflies were jumping expectantly in the pit of his stomach.  
  
"I do understand about having a troubled life. You have no idea the things I've endured," Arnaud frowned to himself. He finally worked through the last knot in Darien's upper back and moved his hands lower. Arnaud let out a sigh as he continued the massage.   
  
Darien snorted, derisively. "Heh. At least you don't have to get needles stuck in ya all the time. I could really really do without the quicksilver madness. Thank you so much for adding it to the little package deal i got when they put that damn gland in me."   
  
He winced as Arnaud's hands crawled onto another incredibly stiff muscle. "I have no social life. None at all. I have no friends anymore. God, what a friggin' crappy job."   
  
Darien sighed. "And griping about it won't do a god-damned thing." He smiled wryly. "It just puts me in a worse mood than ever."   
  
Arnaud sighed again. "Yes, well I have been trying to develop a new form of counteragent. One that would last longer and hopefully keep you from building a tolerance, but I don't think your Keeper trusts me very much. Hence why I havn't contacted her," Arnaud pressed down lightly on the last knot and worked through it quickly. "But I'd rather not think about her right now."  
  
Darien sighed with pleasure before he caught himself. It had been way too long since he'd had a good massage. And hell was Arnaud a good massuer.   
  
"What would you rather think about?" he muttered, battling with his relaxed muscles and state of mind to keep his eyes open. "Monopoly?"  
  
Arnaud laughed softly. "I figured that would be obvious by now monsieur," he leaned and kissed the back of Darien's neck as his fingers brushed down Darien's sides lightly.   
  
Darien shivered and bit his lip. "Ohh," he said softly, and his barriers melted completely away...and they took his scruples and conscience with them.   
  
The thing was, Darien wasn't quite sure he minded that stuff melting away.  
  
Arnaud rolled Darien over onto his back and kissed him again. His hands cupped firmly under Darien's ass as he thrust his tongue into Darien's mouth. He felt his own arousal growing stronger through every passing moment.  
  
Darien moaned under Arnaud's mouth, enjoying the lack of scruples his mind had just now...  
  
...and the door to the white room creaked open. "Monsieur! Monsieur! Come quickly!" It was the eager voice of one of Arnaud's young team of scientists, excited over some new find. "The virus! We've found....come quickly!"  
  
Arnaud released Darien gently and glared at the man who had just walked in.   
  
The young scientist suddenly felt he had reason to fear for his own life.   
  
He turned back to Darien and sighed. "I will be back later," and he followed the other man out and closed the door.   
  
Darien blinked as his scruples seemed to come flooding right back to him and he realized what he had been doing. It wasn't that which seemed to bother his mind, though...it was the fact that he'd been left so unsatisfied. He groaned again and rolled over onto his stomach and tried to fall asleep.  
  
Arnaud went into the lab with the scientist. "So, what was so important?" Arnaud growled in a low tone.   
  
"We...we..." the young man stuttered noting the nasty look on Arnaud's face.  
  
"Get on with it already," Arnaud practically shouted.  
  
"Um, we...thinkwefoundacuretothevirussir," the young man said as fast as he could, looking at his feet and clasping his sweaty hands nervously. "Um, we think."  
  
A smile spread across Arnaud's face. "Excellent."  
  
---  
  
He was even beginning to forget his name. Name? Had he ever had one or had he always been trapped in his frozen paradise of serenity?   
  
He turned lazy eyes on a pristine single white rose, the only companion he had, and reached out to touch it with wispy hands. The petals, which he'd expected to be warm and soft (they always had!), were hard and unwelcoming as someone's eyes. Whose eyes? He snatched at the flower and clenched his ethereal fist around it.  
  
With a satisfying crunch and tinkle, it broke. He watched as the shards fell like small bells to the ground.  
  
Whose eyes? A woman. A name, but no face beside those eyes. Hard eyes. Alex Monroe. Who was she?   
  
The memory, like a fragile, fleeting butterfly, slipped between his misty fingers, and he sat slowly and began to cry frozen tears that scattered around him like the petals of the icy rose.  
  
  
TBC...  
  



	2. Monday Morning

Disclaimer and Warning in Chapter 1.  
  
  
A/N: This story is written on the basis that 'Money for Nothing' parts 1 and 2 never happened.  
  
  
Hobbes walked into the Official's office. He was surprised not to see Darien already sitting in his chair. It was Monday morning and he always came in early on Mondays.  
  
"Where's Fawkes?" Hobbes asked the concern apparent in his voice.  
  
"He's not here yet?" the Official countered.  
  
"I figured he'd be in here by now. I'll go down to the Keep. He's probably getting his shot," and he left the office before Eberts or the Official could comment.  
  
Hobbes was worried. He and Darien were going to go out last night and Darien never called to cancel and hadn't answered his phone. The only reason he hadn't gone over to Darien's place to check was the small fight they'd had on Saturday.   
  
He figured Darien still needed some cooling off and he didn't want to hear Darien's nagging about his paranoia and joking about his pills again. He sighed knowing that Darien probably didn't realize how much it hurt him every time he made a crack about those damn pills.  
  
He went into the Keep and saw Claire typing on her computer. "Where's Fawkes?"  
  
Claire was chewing absently on a fingernail, eyes fixed firmly on the computer screen. Her face whipped around at the sound of Hobbes' voice. "Why--Bobby--I--I--isn't he with the Official? I mean--last I heard--is something wrong?" Her mind immediately began to whirl with horrid possibilities. "Have you called his home?"   
  
She stood and began to pace like a cagey tiger. "I don't know what could've happened. I mean--" she stopped herself forcibly and brushed a lock of honey-streaked hair out of her face. "I'm babbling. Explain the situation, please, Bobby.."  
  
Hobbes' paranoia went into overdrive mode. "I talked to him on Saturday, you know, right before he went to visit Adam, and that was the last time I heard from him. I tried calling him yesterday, but I didn't get an answer, we kinda had a disagreement and I..."he trailed off not wanting to go into detail about the fight or reveal to Claire his and Darien's relationship.  
  
"Well, I just decided I'd wait until today to talk to him. Try his number again," he suggested to Claire.  
  
"That's the best thing to do," Claire said decisively, picking up her phone and punching in Darien's number. The phone rang--once--twice--and Claire's heart was pounding at the apprehension she'd seen in Bobby's face.   
  
A third rang, a click like the phone being picked up and a "Yo?"  
  
"Oh thank god Darien, where the hell are you, Bobby and I are--"   
  
"Hey it's Fawkes, I'm not at home right now. Leave a message, okay? See ya."  
  
She slammed the phone down with almost agression. "He's not home."  
  
Hobbes stared at her for a moment. 'Why didn't I go over there last night? The one time I decide not to follow my instints and...' his thoughts were interupted as the Official and Eberts rushed into the Keep.  
  
"We have a problem," the Official stated grimly.  
  
"What's wrong?" Hobbes asked.  
  
"The lab where they are keeping Adam was broken into this weekend. The Monday morning--"  
  
"Shut up,Eberts," the Official barked. "The staff came in today for work to find the weekend staff murdered and the pod missing."  
  
"Oh my. Oh my." Clare put a hand over her mouth and her eyes widened. "But--Darien--" she took a deep breath. "Do we have any idea where Darien is?"  
  
"No. We can only assume right now that he was there when the pod was taken. Hobbes, I want you and Claire to go out there right now and see if you can find any clues," the Official sighed.   
  
"Right chief. Come on, Claire," Hobbes tried to keep his fear in check. "Don't forget the counteragent. He's gonna need it when we find him," he reminded her knowing that today being counteragent day meant that he needed a shot even if he hadn't needed to use the gland.  
  
As soon as they were out of the office, Claire pulled Bobby over by the arm and said in a quiet, calm voice with an odd set to her jaw, "Is something I don't know going on between you and Darien?" Stepping back, she crossed her arms. Her eyes had a cold, determined light to them.   
  
Hobbes' cheeks flushed and he tried to think of something to say. "I'm just worried about my partner," he said as calmly as he could muster. He opened the passenger side door of the van and walked around to the other side.  
  
Claire's blue eyes narrowed. She climbed in the van. "Don't think you're going to get off feeding me that line. I'd like the truth, Bobby." She sighed. "Unless you're not willing to consider me a friend."  
  
Hobbes started the van and pulled into traffic. "Claire, I do consider you a friend, but this information could be very damaging if the Official ever got wind of it," he told her in a very serious tone.  
  
"Bobby," Claire said, a hint of hurt showing through her smooth voice, "you really think I'd betray you to the Official? Really?" She put a hand on Bobby's arm, careful not to hinder his driving. "I won't tell anyone."  
  
Hobbes nodded. "You know that I've always said that I never fish off the company pier. Well, after I got infected with that virus that made me smart, Fawkes and I realized something. I mean, I'd had feelings for him way before then, but I never figured, you know, you know..." he paused for a moment.  
  
"After he risked his life to save me, I knew that he had feelings for me too. We went out after I was feeling better and talked and then well..." the blush returned to his cheeks as his mind flashed on the first time he and Darien had made love.  
  
Claire chewed on her lip. "I think I understand what you're saying. And it won't do anything to our friendship. Oh Bobby," she said, tears glimmering at the corners of her eyes, barely visible, "I'm so happy for you and Darien--I mean, it's good that you two, at least, are happy--and I'm so sorry that he's been--" she stopped and smiled, a slightly wan smile. "I'm babbling." And then she was silent.  
  
"Yeah. I just hope that he's all right. I think it was probably Chrysalis that took him. Who else even knew about Adam?" Bobby frowned and then a shiver ran through him as another thought crossed his mind. "Last time he was kidnapped he almost died..." he trailed off recalling when Arnaud had taken him after infecting him with the virus.  
  
"There's no way we can really tell who else knew about Adam," Claire said, pulling a minicomputer out of her purse. "Unless I can find some way to see who else accessed Adam's case file." She began searching desperately.   
  
After a few minutes she held up a finger. "Ah-hah! Here are the IP addresses of everyone who accessed it. Unfortunately," she frowned, "Eberts didn't yet teach me how to decode those...so I can't do anything but save these." She looked at Bobby apprehensively.  
  
"That at least gives us somewhere to start. Call Eberts and see if he can decifer them if you read them to him over the phone," he told her quickly. "The quicker we can figure this out, the sooner we get Darien and Adam back."  
  
  
---  
  
  
...drifting...drifting like a flitting butterfly on the wind and flying over a frozen Eden...  
...who am I? ...memories...where?...gone...memories...what were they anyway?...  
...what was he anymore but a floating wisp of essence?...there might be a body somewhere he was tied to but now it was only a heavy, leaden chain keeping him from soaring...somewhere, he thought he could see others of his kind flying, but he was not sure...  
...a beautiful, frozen, white, silver-ice butterfly ...no! a boy!... The boy who was sitting in the snow below suddenly jerked alert, eyes flashing open. 'I can't let that happen again,' he thought. 'it's dangerous.'  
  
  
TBC...  



	3. QSM and Frantic Search

Warning and Disclaimer in Chapter 1  
  
A/N: This story is written on the basis that 'Money for Nothing' parts 1 and 2 never happened.  
  
  
Arnaud looked over the test results from his lab techs. According to the animal testing the cure for the virus worked. "Using this virus to blackmail all of the world powers will be far more profitable than selling quicksilver glands with the counteragent." He looked across the table and picked up a vial of counteragent. "Speaking of which, Darien is going to need a shot."   
  
Darien pulled himself, with an effort, up to a seated position and tucked his chin to his chest. He wanted to sleep, but every time he got near to it thoughts crowded to the front of his mind like jostling, impatient children.   
  
Slowly, again, he began to drift off ...A spear of pain lodged itself with an insistant jolt of agony in the back of his head. 'Quicksilver Madness,' he thought wearily. 'I'll sleep it off. Yeah, right.'  
  
Arnaud opened the door to the padded room Darien was in. Darien was sitting with his back to the door. Arnaud filled the syringe with the counteragent and walked over to Dairen. "I'm sorry about that interruption earlier. I was needed in my lab, but now that's all been taken care of I can focus my attention on you again."  
  
"Oh, that's all right," Darien said softly, coolly. "Perfectly okay." He didn't turn to face Arnaud. The persistent throbbing in the back of his head had subsided as he'd let the madness take control and it was only a dull ache now.   
  
Arnaud sat next to Darien on the bed. "Very good then. I have a shot of counteragent for you," Arnaud swabbed Dairen's neck with an alcohol wipe. "Just a little prick and you'll be feeling good as new."  
  
Darien whipped around, sweeping the syringe out of Arnaud's hand in a smooth motion. He smiled. "No thanks," he said sweetly.  
  
Then, turning back to the point on the wall he'd been staring at, he murmured, "I'd suggest you leave now."   
  
Arnaud retrieved the syringe and went back over to Darien. "Really monsieur, you'll feel much better after I give you this." Arnaud grasped Darien's shoulders firmly and pinned him down underneath him.  
  
Darien rolled his crimson eyes. "That's what they all say." He twisted, trying to throw Arnaud off him. "And I say I--really--don't--want it!"   
  
Arnaud laughed softly and increased his grip. He pushed the needle in and depressed the plunger letting the cool blue liquid enter Darien's body. He maintained his hold until Darien's body went limp underneath him.   
  
He ran his fingers though Darien's hair and massaged his shoulders gently. "I'm sorry it took me so long to get back to you. I won't let that happen again," he soothed cradling Darien in his arms. He leaned in and brushed his lips over Darien's softly.  
  
Darien's brown eyes flickered. "Huh?" he muttered, without opening his eyes. "Oh. Um, yeah." With an effort he pushed his eyelids open. "Listen...I'm really tired...is there like...a pillow or something I can have? I mean, I know I'm whining but I'm really, really tired. I haven't slept well lately. Had a fight..." his voice trailed off as he began to doze.  
  
"Of course, Darien," Arnaud laid Darien back down onto the bed gently. He left the room and re-entered a few minutes later with a pillow and a blanket. Darien was already asleep. Arnaud placed the pillow under Darien's head and covered him. He kissed Darien again and then left the room realizing that he was also very tired.  
  
  
---  
  
Hobbes searched the lab site frantically looking for clues. The longer it took the more frustrated he became. He left Claire in the van so she could talk to Eberts and possibly find out who had accessed the files on Adam. "Darien... come on partner... show me something... ANYthing that will tells me where you are."  
  
Claire hung up the phone, sighed, and walked in to the lab to Bobby. "Eberts got all of the IP's decoded but two. And all the others besides those two were authorized personnel...Alex, myself, Eberts, the Official..." she sighed.   
  
"The other two he said he had no idea on."   
Claire bit her lip. "I--it's just not really working..." She crumpled a the paper she'd been taking notes on in her hand. "I--I mean...have you found anything?"  
  
"Nothing. Damnit!" Hobbes ran his hand over his head. "There's gotta be something," he went down the hallway to the room where the pod had been. His eyes caught something on the floor. It was a small dart, like the one in Claire's tranquelizer gun. He rushed out to Claire. "I found this," and he showed it to her. "It couldn't have been Chrysalis because they don't use the dart guns."  
  
Claire made a small inquisitive noise and took the dart. "I'm not sure if...can we tell whose gun it came from at all, Hobbes? I mean, I'm not so great at weaponry identification...have you dusted for fingerprints?"  
  
She realized, abruptly, that she was dumping far too much responsibility on Bobby. "You know what, I'm just going to go get the kit from the van and do it myself." Claire gave Bobby a sweet smile, handed him the dart, and patted him on the shoulder before jogging towards the van.  
  
Hobbes sighed and waited for Claire to come back. He tried to think of who else would benefit by kidnapping Adam and Darien. His blood ran cold as his mind gave him the likely suspect. "Arnaud..."  
  
Claire rummaged through the veritable assortment of equipment in the back of the van and came up with the small fingerprint-dusting kit and then dashed back to the lab.  
  
Hobbes was standing with the dart but he looked frozen and his brown eyes were slightly wide and glazed.   
  
"Bobby?" she called, rushing towards him, "Bobby! Are you all right?"  
  
"Arnaud," he repeated. Hobbes' skin paled. "He's the only one who would take Darien, and Adam," his whole body trembled as he feared for Darien's life. He loved Darien and did not want to loose him, and especially not at the hands of that bastard.  
  
"Bobby, everything will be all right!" Claire exclaimed, although she was not at all so confident that was true. "If Arnaud has him we can find his home and then organize a team and go and get Adam and Darien! Or something like that." she rolled her eyes. "Remember, Bobby, I'm here for you. I'll be here for you. Do you want to talk to me?" Her blue eyes were concerned.  
  
Hobbes closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Thanks, Claire. I'll be all right. Let's get back to the Agency so we can track down Arnaud," he exhaled and went towards the van.  
  
  
---  
  
He stood, slowly, and walked over the wispy, blowing virgin white, thinking about Alex Monroe. He knew, faintly, in the back of his mind, that there were others, too, more important than her, and it frustrated him slightly when he could not find them. Frustration was hard to come upon, however, in the cool breezes of Eden.   
  
Was there another rose out in the wild white paradise? He looked down but all he could see was the snow. All snow. He looked about himself as the winds increased and blinded him, turning his vision into that of pure, cotton ivory. He might have screamed but it was lost in the whirl.  
  
  
  
TBC...  
  



End file.
